gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Imulsion
s.]] Imulsion was a luminescent, highly volatile, low-viscosity fluid and parasite originally discovered by an oil exploration drill on the planet Sera. The discovery of the substance and its use as a fuel played a key role in Seran and Locust history. Control of Imulsion was the main cause of the Pendulum Wars, which weakened humanity's unity but gave them the strength to fight the Locust Horde on Emergence Day.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty. During the Lambent Invasion, Adam Jonathon Fenix would reveal that Imulsion was actually a living parasite feeding cells off of living beings, and that his failure to provide Queen Myrrah with a solution to stop Lambency and the Locust Civil War eventually resulted in the Locusts' distrust of humanity and the Locust War.Gears of War 3 History The substance known as Imulsion was considered to be more of a scientific curiosity than a practical resource after its discovery, and was essentially useless until Dr. Helen Cooper created the Lightmass Process. The process was capable of refining Imulsion into an efficient energy source.Destroyed Beauty - An Inside Look at Gears of War, page 3 For a planet hungry for energy and facing something of an energy crisis in the long term, Imulsion was the perfect solution: efficient, clean and fairly abundant. As Imulsion extraction and conversion began to pick up steam, a certain few nations reaped huge rewards from its sale, while other less fortunate ones were denied the profits. Over time, Imulsion speculation on the financial markets ran rampant and entire currencies and economies became linked to its value. This eventually resulted in a large economic collapse on the planet Sera when extremely low Imulsion prices crippled the financial sector. The economic crisis sparked military actions, and the few countries that possessed an abundance of Imulsion reserves soon found themselves at war with those nations who were not as fortunate, in a conflict known as the Pendulum Wars.Destroyed Beauty - An Inside Look at Gears of War, page 4 Imulsion was both a curse and a blessing for the humans. Imulsion began infecting Locust and turning them into altered and much stronger creatures known as the Lambent, starting the Locust Civil War. By 16 A.E the Imulsion-affected Lambent began invading the surface infecting everything that they came in contact with, even humans. It was later revealed that Imulsion is in fact a parasitic organism, which is constantly evolving. Adam Fenix revealed that he had been working for twenty years to try to find a way to stop it and while he did, it would destroy the Locust as well which he didn't want but saw no other choice as the Imulsion had reached a "critical stage in its lifecycle" and he didn't have time to refine the weapon. Adam detonated the weapon, destroying all Imulsion and those heavily infected by it such as the Lambent and the Locust while leaving those who were only somewhat infected such as most humans alive and well without Imulsion infecting them anymore. Areas with Imulsion *Kashkur: 1/5 of Sera's Imulsion supplyGears of War:Anvil Gate *Sarfuth: Denava Imulsion facility and a major pipeline. *Tyrus: Lethia Imulsion Facility, located west of Ephyra.Gears of War *Lesser Islands chain: The UIR nation of Gorasnaya controlled an Imulsion rig. *Dushin:The Acastu Imulsion Fields were located here.Gears of War:Unsaid Known Imulsion Fields/Facilities/Platforms *Lethia Imulsion Facility *Acastu Imulsion Fields *Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform Mining Methods Old oil rigs and derricks were repurposed to extract Imulsion from pockets near the surface. Facilities like Lethia Imulsion Factory and the Denava Imulsion extraction facilities mined deep into the Outer Hollows, and Imulsion crystals were used for military purposes.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Properties Besides its nature as a valuable energy source when properly processed, Imulsion also appears to possess a fascinating mutagenic effect. Direct exposure to Imulsion for any length of time will cause Locust to transform into Lambent forms, making them, amongst other changes, bio-luminescent and highly explosive when killed. In extreme cases, Imulsion exposure will cause the subject to mutate uncontrollably, such as with the Lambent BrumakGears of War 2, ending in a form called Drudge.Gears of War 3 The Locust Queen refers to the Lambent mutation as an "infection." Taken on face value, one might assume that Imulsion is a biological contaminant rather than an ideological one. It is possible that Lambent Locust are not subject to any sort of compulsion that the Queen can exert on regular Locust. On death of a mutated subject that does not result in explosion, an energy escapes the body.Evidenced by cut scenes in Act 4 of Gears 2 It is unknown if this energy actually directs and/or causes the mutations. Prolonged exposure to Imulsion, particularly in an aerosol form, has been known to cause health problems in humans, chiefly the respiratory disorder called rustlung. During the human "Gold Rush", miners had a shorter life span than the average human. During a resource-gathering mission to Mercy, Delta One encountered Lambent humans. Unlike Lambent Locust, these humans had suffered severe mental degeneration and attacked in waves, attempting to beat them to death with their bare hands. Like the Locust, these Lambent humans exploded on death. Lambent humans were also encountered in Char. Adam Fenix revealed that Imulsion is actually a living, parasitic organisim that colonizes its host and mutates them. He believes that Imulsion has properties of a fungus and that the Lambent Stalks are actually Imulsion's fruiting bodies. Behind the Scenes has an anti-war movement|200px|thumb]] *In Campaign and Multiplayer, propaganda posters can be seen on walls: a picture of an upraised hand with the phrase No Blood for Imulsion. This suggests that the campus population opposed the Pendulum Wars on that basis. The phrase is also a play on the anti-war slogan "No Blood for Oil", popularized by the opposition to the 2003 invasion of Iraq. To find it you can look by one of the spawn points in Gridlock right against a brick wall. See Also *Alternative energy *Rustlung *Imulsion (energy drink) *Lambent *Lambent Invasion References Category:Technology Category:COG Category:UIR Category:Locust Horde Category:Lambent Locust Category:Human Culture